


looping the loop and defying the ground

by fortytworedvines



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Humour, Multi, little snippets that we didnt see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Little ficlets that show scenes we didn't hear. Originally posted on my tumblr. Canon-compliant (so far).





	1. View from the tower

“Karl! Why aren’t you answering your radio?” Dirk the groundsman demanded as he barrelled into Karl’s control room office.

Karl pointed wordlessly out across the tarmac.

The two men were silent for a minute, then:

“I think the sheep is dead,” said Dirk.

“Yes.” Another pause. “The goose isn’t though.”

“Have you ever seen anybody so happy to have a goose shit on them?”

“They get madder every day, that lot.”


	2. Happy baaathday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn surprises Herc with his birthday present.

Carolyn read the phrase again, pondering. An _early morning yell of horror_. Yes, she thought. Thank you, Douglas Adams!

“Happy Birthday Herc,” she positively cooed, two mornings later, as Herc rubbed his eyes and yawned.

He looked at her suspiciously.

“I can’t wish my ... uh” she stumbled briefly, “friend a happy birthday?”

“It’s the tone of voice more than the words,” he said, drawing her in for a quick kiss.

“Coffee?” she asked after he drew back.

“Yes, but I’ll make it,” Herc said firmly. 

Carolyn smiled, “Of course, if it’ll make you happy.”

Herc clambered out of bed and looked at her suspiciously again. “You’re not going to argue? You _always_ argue.”

“Birthday treat?”

“Humph.”

Carolyn lay back in bed, listened as Herc’s slippered feet padded down the stairs and then….

“AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH”

There it was. She grinned.

“Carolyn Knapp–Shappey!”

She pulled on her dressing gown and poked her head down the stairs.

“I’m sorry Herc, is there a problem?”

“It’s a sheep! There’s a sheep in the kitchen! _Why_ is there a sheep in the kitchen?”

“God moves in mysterious ways?”

Herc emerged from the kitchen, pale and almost trembling and glared at her. “We’ve talked about this before, Carolyn. You are not god.”

“Wouldn’t it be fun if I was though,” she sighed. “The sheep is Finn McCool the Third. Happy Birthday.”

Herc met her half way down the stairs. “What on earth,” he said as he hugged her,” Am I going to do with a stuffed sheep?”


End file.
